The Animals of Farthing Wood II
The Animals of Farthing Wood II In the Farthing Lands of White Deer Park, King Miweha and Queen Gift's newborn daughter, Charmer, is presented to the assembled animals by Tumbili who serves as shaman and advisor. Miweha's father Mufalme proudly watches over the ceremony from the Heavens above. Charmer becomes annoyed with her father's overprotective parenting. Miweha assigns Mole and Badger, to follow her. After entering the forbidden "Outlands", Charmer meets a young cub, Ranger, and they escape from alligator snapping turtles while befriending each other. When Ranger retaliates to Charmer's playing, Miweha confronts the young cub just as he is confronted by Lady Blue, Ranger's mother and the Outsiders' leader. Lady Blue reminds Miweha of how he exiled her and the other Outsiders, and she reveals that Ranger was to be the successor of Miweha's uncle, Scarface. After returning to the Farthing Lands, Gift and the rest of the pack head back to Farthing Rock while Miweha lectures Charmer about the danger posed by the Outsiders. He then tells her that they are a part of each other. In the Outlands, Lady Blue reminds Ranger that Miweha killed Scarface and exiled the foxes who respect him. Ranger explains that he does not think it is so bad to have Charmer as a friend, but Lady Blue realizes that she can use Ranger's friendship with Charmer to seek revenge on Miweha. Several years later, Charmer, now a young adult, begins her first solo hunt. Miweha has Mole and Badger follow her in secret, causing her to hunt away from the Farthing Lands. As part of Lady Blue's plan, Ranger's siblings Bounder and War trap Charmer in a fire, allowing Ranger to rescue her. Miweha is forced to accept Ranger's place since he rescued Charmer. Later that night, Miweha has a nightmare about attempting to save Mufalme from falling into the stampede but is stopped by Scarface who then morphs into Ranger and sends Miweha to his death. Ranger contemplates attacking Miweha as he was instructed to, but he teaches Charmer how to hunt instead and eventually realizes his feelings for her. Later, Charmer and Ranger stargaze where they talk about the Great Kings of the Past and Ranger wonders if there is a darkness in him like there was in Scarface. Miweha watches the two from afar and Gift convinces him to give Ranger a chance. Ranger attempts to reveal his mission to Charmer, but Tumbili interrupts and leads them to the jungle, where he introduces them to love. The two foxes fall in love. That night, Miweha allows Ranger to sleep inside Farthing Rock with the rest of the pride. When War tells Lady Blue about Ranger's failure to kill Miweha, however, Lady Blue sets a trap for them. The next day, Ranger once again tries to reveal his mission to Charmer, but Miweha takes him around the Farthing Lands and tells him Scarface's story. The Outsiders then attack Miweha, resulting in Bounder's death and Miweha's escape. Enraged, Lady Blue scratches Ranger for his brother's death, causing him to turn on her. Charmer makes Miweha realize that he is acting irrationally, and flees to find Ranger. The two foxes later find each other and profess their love. Realizing that they must reunite the two packs, Charmer and Ranger return to the Farthing Lands and convince them to stop fighting. When Lady Blue attempts to kill Miweha, Charmer intervenes and Lady Blue falls to her death. With his enemy gone, Miweha accepts the Outsiders back into the Farthing Lands, and appoints Ranger and Charmer as his successors. * Mbweha (Fox) * Gift (Vixen) * Mufalme (Stout-Fox) * Weasel * Squirrel * Toad * Adder * Badger and Mole * Owl * Kestrel * Hare * Rabbit * Tumbili, a monkey * Movement, a downy woodpecker * Charmer * Ranger * Lady Blue (died of drowning) * Bounder (died of crushing) * War, Lady Blue's daughter (lefts her mother's side) * Outsiders (left Lady Blue's side) * Scarface (cameo) Category:BBC films